Where's Farore?
by AllPowerfulPeach
Summary: This story is about Din & Nayru's quest to find their dearest friend Farore!
1. Discovery

Where's Farore?  
  
(A/N: Whenever you see the letters "APP" that stands for "AllPowerfulPeach" - which is me - and I am the narrator for all of my stories!!!! Also, when you see this "*" that means that nobody is speaking. Thank you!!!! Enjoy!!!)  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
APP- Din and Nayru both live in Hyrule. Of course, they didn't live AMONG the people of Hyrule; they lived in a secluded area - like how Princess Aurora did in Sleeping Beauty. But that's another story. Anyways, let's not get off track. Din and Nayru both lived in Hyrule. They lived in - not a cottage - but behind a waterfall. No one knew that they lived there - not because they were shunned. No! That's not it at all!!! They HAD to live behind the waterfall because the Hylian Gods did not ALLOW them to live AMONG normal people!!!!! Din and Nayru had been living a happy life when all of a sudden, Din looked at the calendar in their Waterfall Palace when she screamed.  
  
Nayru- What!?!?!?!?! What is it????  
  
Din- Today.I knew that today was something special!!!!!!  
  
Nayru- *confused* What!?!?!?! What do you mean????  
  
Din- Just - just - look at the calendar!!!  
  
Nayru- *turned and looked at the calendar and also screamed*  
  
APP- She also screamed because on the calendar written in bright GREEN ink was, "Farore's Birthday."  
  
Background Music- Dun, dun, DUN!!!!!!  
  
Nayru- Wait - I remember her - but - she - where - WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Din- I know, I know. I remember her too. That's how I knew today was something special. She - she - she started speaking in my head.*Din clutched her head with both of her hands* Make the voices go away Nayru!! Make them go away!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nayru- Calm down. Calm down Din! Besides, she's been gone for what - 15 years? Why hasn't she "talked" to us before?  
  
Din- I - I - Hey!  
  
Nayru- What?  
  
Din- I just realized something.  
  
Nayru- What?  
  
Din- well, I've never seen a picture of Farore before.  
  
Nayru- Yes you have. You've seen her before.  
  
Din- No, no, NO!!! That's not what I mean. I mean - well - you know how you're the Oracle of Ages and I'm the Oracle of Seasons?  
  
Nayru- Yeah...  
  
Din- Well, Farore didn't have a game based on her..  
  
Nayru- SO?  
  
Din- So, she's exactly like BillyBobGeorge!!! *SNIFF SNIFF* Poor BillyBobGeorge..  
  
Nayru- *confused* Who's BillyBobGeorge?  
  
Din- Exactly!  
  
Nayru- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Din- See, BillyBobGeorge WAS a character in the Zelda games, BUT, he never became famous, NOR did he have his own game.and.and.and.  
  
Nayru- AND?!?!?!?!  
  
Din- And he went up to see if he could have a game after him and he - he HE NEVER CAME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Din started to cry*  
  
Nayru- What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Din- *ignoring that Nayru spoke* Some say he died..Some say the Gods burned him to a crisp..Some say he was frozen and the Gods are waiting for him to thaw out before they decide..but, WE MAY NEVER KNOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nayru- How about he was given his own VIDEO GAME??? *She holds up a Nintendo Gamecube box with the title of "BillyBobGeorge: An Adventure With An ALL NEW CHARACTER!"  
  
Din- *has a face on that is saying "Oh, shut up!"* BUT, do you know what HAPPENS if a character's game is never PLAYED!?!?!?!?!!?!  
  
Nayru- *disappointed that she might be wrong; lowers Gamecube box* No.  
  
Din- They DIE!!!!!!!!!!! They don't ever come back in ANY GAME!!!!!! NONE WHAT-SO-EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nayru- So what you're saying is....  
  
Din- That Farore got her own game - that nobody played - and she DIED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nayru- *smugly* Then how did Farore "talk" to you?  
  
Din- I-I-I-I lied...She never talked to me...  
  
Nayru- HA!!!! I THOUGHT so!!!! Besides, I AM the Goddess of  
Wisdom!!!!!  
  
Din- If you're the Goddess of Wisdom, then how come you didn't know about poor, poor, BillyBobGeorge??? HMMM?!?!?!  
  
Nayru- Because I have a Pensieve - just like Dumbledore.  
  
Din- Two questions; one; why don't I have a Pensieve????? And two; who is this DUMBLEDORE person???? Nayru- SEE!!!! I AM smarter than you!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Background Music- Wah, wah, waaaaaah!!!!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2: What DID Happen to Farore?????? 


	2. What DID Happen to Farore?

Where's Farore?  
Chapter 2: What DID happen to Farore?  
  
(A/N: Very sorry to keep you all waiting for chapter 2, but I have an older sister - who is almost 16 - and just HAS to be on the computer EVERY second. Luckily, we got off of school today [October 13, 2003] because it is Columbus day! Thank you Mr. Columbus! But Anyhoo, here is chapter 2!!ANYWAYS, if you don't know what the heck is going on here then GO READ CHAPTER 1!!!!!!! And just to let you all know, 'APP' is the narrator - and I am the narrator of all [ok most of my stories] - and later on you might figure out what 'APP' stands for. Thank you and have a nice day!)  
  
APP: Nayru is walking around trying to think what DID happen to Farore, BUT, she is rudely interrupted by Din's Boom Box [on account that Din dances and all] playing a 'Medli' of all of the Zelda themes, while Din herself is dancing to them.  
  
Nayru: *furiously* Will you turn that down?!?! *Nayru went over to Din's Boom Box - but all of a sudden stopped within 2 yards of it*  
  
Din: Why'd ya stop? Just..cause..because Zelda's Lullaby is playing, doesn't mean that -  
  
Nayru: *furiously* Shhhhhhhh! Quiet!  
  
Din: Huh? What do ya mean?  
  
Nayru: Shhhh! Just listen!  
  
APP: Din listened intently and heard that Nayru WAS RIGHT!!!!! GASP!!! It WAS a DIFFERENT VERSION!! .It was like someone was calling them to.to.to the Hyrule Castle.and something important was about to happen and someone needed Din & Nayru to be there at Hyrule Castle...  
  
Din: Let's go!  
  
Nayru: Right!  
  
APP: They both transformed into their forms seen is The Ocarina of Time®, and flew to Hyrule Castle. Little did they know what was waiting for them..  
  
Zelda: Hello Nayru & Din.  
  
Nayru: Something is wrong.I can feel it.I just know it.  
  
Zelda: Yes. I have called you both here today because danger might only be a few miles away.  
  
Din: You mean.?  
  
Zelda: Yes. Ganondork - I mean Ganondorf - has taken something VERY important from Hyrule.Something VERY IMPORATANT indeed.  
  
Nayru: Don't tell me, was it one of the jewels?  
  
Zelda: *sighs* Yes. Sometimes I wish you weren't always the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru.  
  
Nayru: *blushes* I'm..I'm sorry.  
  
Zelda: No. It's not your fault I would just like to tell Din the story without you interrupting.  
  
Nayru: *blushing even more* Alright.  
  
Din: What WAS stolen?  
  
Zelda: *turned to Din* Well, you know how you have your Ruby and Nayru has her Sapphire, and Farore - well HAD - an Emerald?  
  
Nayru: HAD? (A/N: Even though Nayru is the Goddess of Wisdom, she doesn't know EVERYTYHING.)  
  
Zelda: Yes. Ganondork - I mean Ganondorf - forced his way into the Guardians Temple - and TOOK Farore's Emerald!!!!  
  
Background Music: DUN, DUN, DUUUN!!!  
  
*Din & Nayru gasped*  
  
Din: GASP!!!  
  
Nayru: *sarcastically* You aren't supposed to SAY 'gasp'; you're supposed TO gasp.  
  
Din: Oh, whatever.  
  
Zelda: Din! Nayru! Let's get back to the story line.  
  
Din: Fine.  
  
Nayru: Alright.  
  
Zelda: Anyhow, you know what happens once the jewels are taken from the Temple and separated, right?  
  
Nayru: Yes. The jewels are like our souls.and if that gets separated from the other two.  
  
Din: .It means that we - well our bodies - will disappear and we might as well be..  
  
Zelda: *very solemn* Yes.  
  
Nayru: But, Farore has been gone for like - what? Almost 5 years now? How come we just noticed now?  
  
Zelda: Before, Farore has been gone to look for her inner self - she didn't feel loved by you two because she didn't have her own game..  
  
Din: But we loved her! - In a sisterly way that is.  
  
Zelda: Don't you mean LOVE? - In a sisterly way?  
  
Nayru: But that would mean..  
  
Zelda: Yes! She's not at all - well at least not for long anyways....She didn't want me to tell you both that she had gone to look for her inner self before.but now I broke that promise - and I hope I did the right thing.  
  
Nayru: *walks over to Zelda and puts her arm around Zelda's shoulders [to show sympathy]* It was right to tell us; besides, if you hadn't have told us, we wouldn't know what happened to her 5 years ago.  
  
Zelda:.I.I guess you're right.  
  
Din: Now I have question.  
  
Zelda: Yes?  
  
Din: If Ganondork took Farore's Emerald, then what happened to her?  
  
Zelda: *starts to cry* Well you see, Farore was on her way to see me last night, when Ganondork kidnapped her - and that is how he made his way through the castle - he used her as a hostage and when he kidnapped her, he somehow trapped her [Farore] inside her Emerald and he escaped because no one wanted to hurt Farore. And now Ganondork is on his way to his 'secret' hideout and next he wants to take..he wants to take.  
  
Din: WHAT? What does he want to take?? Whatever it is, Nayru and I will stop him!!!!!  
  
Zelda: *Choking on account of how hard she was crying* He - he - he wants to take your Ruby and - and - and your Sapphire!!!!!  
  
Background Music: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!!!!!!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Protecting Hyrule!  
*pleez review! And no flames [pretty pleez!]* 


End file.
